The invention is based on a brake system for vehicles with trailers as defined hereinafter. A brake system of this kind is known from German Pat. No. 1 039 857.
In known brake systems of this kind, the lines leading to the brake cylinders for the trailers are quite long, causing a great deal of time to be lost before the trailer brakes respond. This condition applies as well to the relay-like actuation of the brakes via the trailer brake valve, because this valve disposed on the trailer must first be triggered by the brake pressure in the vehicle towing the trailer. A further requirement is that the trailer brakes should respond earlier than those of the towing vehicle, so that the vehicle and trailer remain spaced properly apart and do not jackknife or run into one another.